


Loving You Endlessly

by Frans_K



Category: the untamed, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24993538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frans_K/pseuds/Frans_K
Summary: Wei Wuxian, the head disciple of Yunmeng Jiang Sect nearly dies after being drowned by the Waterborne Abyss and fell into coma for several months.Lan Wangji never felt disheartening before, like the way he feels when he is faced with a comatose Wei Ying.The canon changes from there.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín & Jiāng Yànlí & Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Niè Huáisāng, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī, Lán Huàn | Lán Xīchén & Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī & Qīnghéng-jūn, Lán Zhàn | Lán Wàngjī/Wèi Yīng | Wèi Wúxiàn, Madam Lán/Qīnghéng-jūn
Comments: 45
Kudos: 300





	1. Waterborne Abyss After-effect

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my second attempts in writing fic for MDZS/ The Untamed. 
> 
> In this fic, Qingheng Jun and Madam Lan are alive but they're both still in seclusion. 
> 
> WWX, like in canon, is adopted by the Jiang Sect after his parents died.
> 
> Hope you like it.

Soon after he saw Wei Wuxian fell to the waterborne abyss, Lan Wangji dives in to catch him. When he finally manages to pick Wei Wuxian out of the dark water, he is unconscious. His body turned bluish, including his lips and face, with the black aura surrounding him. Lan Wangji is shocked, “Wei Ying”, he tried to poke him, but Wei Wuxian’s body is stilled. Lan Wangji checks Wei Wuxian’s breathing, he put his ears next to Wei Wuxian’s nose and mouth, Wei Wuxian did not seem to breathe. Lan Wangji then checks for Wei Wuxian’s pulse, there’s no pulse, his eyes widen in shock. He pressed his hands on the centre of Wei Wuxian’s chest and started to perform CPR[1].

Jiang Cheng shouts “Oi, Lan Wangji, what are you trying to do?”

Lan Wangji ignores him and continues giving Wei Ying CPR, after several attempts, finally Wei Ying coughs up water and breathes, it’s weak but breathing nonetheless. Lan Wangji felt relief.

“Wei Wuxian, don’t scare me. Wake up, you Dumbass. Wei Wuxian, what’s wrong with you?”. Jiang Cheng keeps shouting, but Wei Ying doesn’t answer, he’s still unconscious. 

Then, Jiang Cheng turned to Su She, “It’s all because of you, my brother tried to help you, and you kicked him down. Don’t you think I didn’t see what you have done, you asshole! If something happened to him, you would deal with the Yunmeng Jiang Sect.” He glared at Su She. Lan Wangji felt anger toward this Su She, how dare he. He will report this to Shufu, Su She deserves to be punished. He immediately carries Wei Ying on Bichen and flies back to Cloud recesses. Lan Xichen instructs everyone to fly back to Cloud recesses. 

Lan Wangji rushes to the infirmary while carrying Wei Wuxian in his arms. The healer immediately checks Wei Wuxian’s condition, and he frowns. When Lan Qiren arrives, the healer, Lan Juan, explains that Wei Wuxian has absorbed too many resentful energies from the waterborne abyss. It almost depleted his core and caused Wei Wuxian’s qi imbalance. If it is not because Wei Wuxian’s strong golden core, he would probably die. 

Lan Xichen feels terribly guilty for he was the one who asked the head disciple of Jiang Sect to come along. Lan Wangji tells his brother about what Jiang Wanyin said. Later on, Su She is being called to the Lan Shi, along with Jiang Wanyin. Su She is being expelled from the Gusu Lan Sect as he was deliberately causing harm to others.

Lan Qiren writes a letter to Jiang Fengmian about the matter, and three days later the latter comes to the cloud recesses. Lan Qiren already informed his brother, Qingheng Jun about the incident. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It’s been a week after the incident, Wei Wuxian has not awaken. There was never a day where Lan Wangji did not play the song of Clarity and Cleansing for Wei Wuxian. Lan Xichen also helped with his Xiao’s playing. Nevertheless, the efforts have not shown any good result. Apparently, the medications only make Wei Wuxian’s body weakened. Lan Juan doesn’t know how to fix this.

The next morning, Lan Wangji asks his uncle’s permission to visit his father. He wants to seek help from his father regarding Wei Wuxian’s condition. He couldn’t sleep for the whole week, he kept thinking about Wei Wuxian. When he arrives at his father’s cottage, he knocks on the door.

“Who is it?” Qingheng Jun asks.

“Father, Wangji asks permission to see you.”

“Come in, Son”

Lan Wangji walks inside his father’s cottage, he bowed to his father, “Greetings, Father.”

“Wangji, my son. How have you been?” 

“Father, I have been troubled for the last few days.”

“Is there something wrong? What is it that trouble you, Wangji?”

“I, there’s someone. He’s everything that I am not. He’s loud, mischievous, a rule-breaker, and he kept annoying me since the first day he arrived here. He’s dying, father.” Lan Wangji’s voice trembled; he clenched his fists on his lap.

“Wangji, is he the head disciple of Yunmeng Jiang, Wei Wuxian? Your uncle told me about him a few days ago.”

“Yes, he is.”

“Care to tell your father what’s troubling you, Son?

“It’s been a week, yet his condition is worsening. Father, could you see him? You’re also well-known as the best healer on your generation.”

“Alright, Wangji. I’ll go to the infirmary to see his condition. You really care about him, don’t you?”

“I do not, he’s annoying and always gets into trouble. It’s just it does not feel right to see Wei Ying like this”

Qingheng Jun smiles at his son’s reaction, he wants to see what kind of person this Wei Wuxian is. He decides to visit the infirmary and check Wei Wuxian’s conditions.

“Alright, Wangji. I’ll go to the infirmary with you.”

“Thank you, Father”, Lan Wangji bows at his father.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qingheng Jun frowns after checking on Wei Wuxian’s body. This boy’s golden core is surrounded by yin energy as if it builds second core and his qi seems to be erratic. That’s why his body cannot accept the transfer of spiritual energy through musical cultivation. Qingheng-Jun also notices that the medications used are not compatible with Wei Wuxian’s body. Something must definitely wrong. Qingheng Jun rushes to the Library Pavilion to search for an answer, both Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen follow suit. Even Jiang Cheng who’s in the infirmary during Qingheng Jun visit also decides to go to the library pavilion.

“Father, what are you looking for in the library? Can we help you in your search?”

“Oh, you’re following me”. Qingheng Jun is surprised to see his sons and the Yunmeng heir in front of the library. They bow to him as a sign of respect. “Greeting Sect Leader Lan”, says Jiang Wanyin.

“Well, I guess more people will help faster. I search for any cure toward qi imbalance due to resentful energy. Young Master Wei’s golden core is not damaged. Still, somehow the resentful energy forms another layer of black energy covering his core. This is why the treatment has not come to fruition.”

[1] <https://cardiothoracicsurgery.biomedcentral.com/articles/10.1186/s13019-020-1086-5> in this article, CPR was first reported in Ancient China during the Han Dynasty (2002-220 BC). Let’s just imagine Lan Wangji knew how to do CPR, okay?


	2. Finding The Cure (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wen Qing joins the Lans to help Wei Wuxian

“Jiang-Guniang, is there something wrong?” Wen Qing asks Jiang Yanli as she enters her room.  
“Wen-Guniang, my little brother, A-Xian,” Jiang Yanli’s voice trembles, “he has not awakened ever since the incident with the waterborne abyss."  
“Is that so?” Wen Qing brows twitch.  
“Yes, even the Lan Sect's Leader is out of his seclusion to check on my A-Xian. Jiang Cheng told me that yesterday he helped the sect leader to find a cure for A-Xian in the library pavilion but to no avail. I heard that you are from the healer branch of Wen Sect, if, I mean, would you mind to check on my A-Xian?”  
“Jiang-Guniang, I am sorry for what happened to Wei Gongzi. He saved my brother at that time. Instead, Wei Gongzi was drowned. I want to help if I could. However, I don’t think they will allow me to come near the infirmary.”  
“I’ll ask Jiang Cheng, then. It’s not that I don’t feel grateful for the Lan healers, I’m just hoping you could see what they couldn’t in A-Xian’s case.”  
“I hope so. I am in-debt to Wei Gongzi.”

  
When Jiang Cheng visits Jiang Yanli that afternoon, she tells him about Wen Qing, he looks hopeful.  
“A-Jie, I hope they could cure him. Wei Wuxian is such a trouble-maker, why did he have to help that bastard Su-She. He would be just fine if he let that Su-She drowned.” Jiang Cheng rolls his eyes and scoffs  
“A-Cheng, you know how A-Xian is. He just loves to help others, it’s his nature to do so.”  
“Yeah, if the person worth saving, now what? He’s been unconscious for more than a week. It’s been two days we search in the library pavilion; nothing has any similar cases to Wei Wuxian. I’m going to break his leg once he’s awake.”  
“Now, A-Cheng. Don’t be like that. I need your help to ask Zewu Jun if he could allow Wen-Guniang to visit the infirmary.”  
“Alright, A-Jie. I’ll ask him tonight.”

  
Jiang Cheng eats his dinner with his sister, afterward he goes to Zewu Jun’s room. He asks Zewu-Jun to give Wen-Guniang permission to check on Wei Wuxian’s body. Zewu-Jun tells him that he will go to the female quarters tomorrow to pick up for Wen-Guniang and escort her to the infirmary after the lesson.   
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Wen Qing comes to the infirmary with Zewu Jun. She sees Qingheng Jun inside the infirmary, and they both greet the Sect Leader. “Father/ Sect Leader Lan” They both bow in unison.  
“Father, Wen Guniang express her interest to check on Wei Gongzi, she’s from the healer branch of the Wen Sect.” Zewu Jun explains to his father.  
“Alright, you may check on Wei- Gongzi, Wen-Guniang.”  
  
Wen Qing examines Wei Wuxian, and she frowns, Wei Wuxian is feverish. His conditions, albeit not the same, are quite similar to Sect Leader Wen’s. Sect Leader Wen has a compelling golden core, so the damage due to Yin iron is not as severe as Wei Wuxian’s.  
  
She talks to Sect Leader Lan and Lan Jun about Wei Wuxian’s condition and his similarities with Sect Leader Wen. The difference is Sect Leader Wen’s stronger golden core made it easier for her to dissipate the black veil surrounding the core. In the case of Wei Wuxian, his core is not as strong as Sect Leader Wen's. It is as if the black energy tries to eat his core if it continues. Wei Wuxian may not be survived.  
She knew some herbs used to balance the Yin and Yang of the body as she used it for Sect Leader Wen. But she doesn’t know how to help Wei Wuxian purify the veil of black energy surrounding his core. 

  
She asks Lan Jun what kind of medications has been used for the past week. Lan Jun explains everything to her. Based on Lan Jun’s explanation, she notices that the medicines used now are intended only to remove the excess of Yin energy in Wei Wuxian’s body. Wen Qing pointed out to both Qingheng Jun and Lan Jun that Wei Wuxian’s body not only excess in Yin but also deficient in Yang energy. Lan Jun admits that he was not fully noticed of the Yang deficiency due to the enormous amount of Yin surrounding Wei Wuxian’s body. They only focus on depleting yin energy, believing that Yang will eventually balance once the excessive Yin is out of the body.   
  
Wen Qing says that Yang energy also needs to be nourish. She explains that Yang deficiency may harm the Heart, Kidney, Lung, Spleen, and Stomach. Wei Wuxian could die if his body continuously lacks in Yang energy. Lan Jun listens attentively.   
  
They talked about Wei Wuxian’s condition for several hours until dinner time. Jiang Cheng, Lan Xichen, and Lan Wangji all feel a bit of relief as they see that there’s hope to Wei Wuxian’s recovery.  
  
“Wen Guniang, you are indeed a very talented healer. Your knowledge about this matter truly opens up my eyes.” Qingheng Jun praises Wen Qing  
“You’re praising me too much, Sect Leader Lan. I’m merely an ordinary healer.”  
“No, I also admit that I was overwhelmed with the dark energy surrounding Wei Wuxian’s body and only thought about how to expel it. It did not occur in my mind to nourish Wei Wuxian’s Yang energy. I may need to write to your Sect Leader. After all, I heard that Waterborne abyss was initially from the Wen territory.”   
  
“Please, do not mention to my uncle, Sect Leader Wen, that I inform you about the Yin Iron.”  
“You have my words.”  
  
The next day, Qingheng Jun writes a letter to Sect Leader Wen. The message is quite long on terms of pages, Qingheng Jun mentions about waterborne abyss which suddenly appears in the river of Caiyi Town. He also says that a guest disciple from Yunmeng Jiang Sect is currently suffered from the waterborne abyss. Qingheng Jun explains in his letter about Wei Wuxian’s condition and his interaction with Wen Qing. He expresses his interest in learning more about resentful energies from the Wen Sect Leader. Qingheng Jun writes his letter as not to affront the Wen Sect Leader but made it clear that waterborne abyss is a problem that needs to be solved together. He is confident that Sect Leader Wen will not refuse his request.   
  
Meanwhile, Wen Qing prepares the concoctions for Wei Wuxian. She gives the lists of herbs required for the medications to Lan Jun, asking whether all the herbs are available or not in the Lan Clan. The formula contains warm, pungent herbs like Gui Zhi (Cinnamon twigs) and Sheng Jiang (raw ginger slices) to expel Cold (a result of excessive Yin energy) and Sweet herbs like Suo Yang (Cynomorii herba) and Rou Cong-Rong (Cistanches herba) which known as Yang-invigorating herbs. Lan Jun and his assistant rush to the supplies checking on the herbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not Chinese and not master in TCM, please feel free to correct me if I'm making mistake in the names of herbs used in this fic
> 
> these are some links of references I used for the herbs  
> https://www.sacredlotus.com/go/diagnosis-chinese-medicine/get/yin-yang-deficiency-excess-table  
> http://lcm.amegroups.com/article/view/5092/html  
> https://tcmwiki.com/wiki/herba-cynomorii  
> https://www.frontiersin.org/articles/10.3389/fphar.2016.00041/full  
> http://www.shen-nong.com/eng/principles/applicationyingyang-herbs-n-properties.html  
> https://www.gfcherbs.com/Images/Cinnamon%20Twig%20Monograph.pdf


	3. Finding The Cure (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Infirmary is crowded by people and Lan Zhan feels annoyed  
> Qingheng Jun writes to Wen Ruohan, three days later he receives the reply.  
> Qingheng Jun accompanied by Lan Xichen search a certain song in the Forbidden Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite hard for me to write so it takes time to finish it. I learnt more about resentful energies, cores, from various source, to give me insight for this chapter.
> 
> In the canon (based on what I've read in the novel), Qingheng Jun is the only sect leader who is as strong as Wen Ruohan. My assumpttion for this fic is that Wen Ruohan would answer Qingheng Jun's letter, because of several reasons. First, he is surprised that Qingheng Jun comes out of seclusion. Second, Wen Ruohan does not want to create more friction (at least not now, and not after Qingheng Jun clearly points the waterborne abyss).
> 
> I made up the Tranquility Collection book for this fic, and I hope it makes sense for you guys.  
> Hope you enjoy this one :)

Infirmary becomes hectic, Lan Wangji doesn’t like it, it’s too noisy. Sounds of footstep back and forth, looking for specific herbs required by Wen Guniang. Part of him relief Wen Guniang helps in Wei Wuxian’s treatment. Still, the other part of him feels irritated because they are making too much noise in the infirmary. He wants Wei Wuxian to be able to rest.

Lan Jun is glad that he and his assistant manage to gather all the herbs from their medicines supply. He gives the herbs to Wen Guniang and the three of them working together to prepares the concoction for Wei Wuxian. Wen Guniang says the brews should be given three times daily. Wei Wuxian also requires nutrition to help his body recover faster. Thus, Wen Qing asks Lan Jun to inform the kitchen to help prepare Wei Gongzi's meal. Wen Qing tells him that someone needs to stay the night with Wei Wuxian and inform if there’s an adverse effect on Wei Wuxian. She informs them that if Wei Gongzi shows signs like over sweating, pulse rate higher than 120 per minute, she’ll need to be told. Lan Wangji offers to help them, to take turns with Lan Jun in observing Wei Wuxian. Lan Wangji learns from Lan Jun how to check for pulse rate properly. Lan Jun agrees to teach Lan Wangji. He is actually curious why the Second Young Master bothers himself to care for a disciple from another sect. Even the Lan Sect Leader was coming out from his seclusion due to this matter.

Meanwhile, Qingheng Jun already takes over some of the sect’s responsibility. Lan Qiren informs him of all the issues regarding sect’s matters. Lan Qiren reliefs that his brother is out of his seclusion. He wonders if Madam Lan will also be freed from the Gentian house. Lan Qiren doesn’t speak about it to his brother, it’s a problem for another day, he thinks. Lan Xichen helps his father with Sect’s matters, while Lan Qiren is back to teaching. Disciples from other clans continue their studies under Lan Qiren’s instructions.

Qingheng Jun also writes a letter to Sect Leader Jiang informing about his discussion with Wen Qing. He assures Sect Leader Jiang that the Lan Sect will try their best to cure Wei Wuxian. Qingheng Jun also promises to Sect Leader Jiang that he will inform the latter on every development about Wei Wuxian’s condition.

Three days later, a disciple coming to the Hanshi where Qingheng Jun and Zewu Jun discuss Wei Wuxian’s conditions.

“Greetings, Sect Leader, Zewu Jun”

“Come in,” Lan Xichen tells the disciple.

“I bring a letter to Sect Leader.”

“Alright, you may leave now.” Lan Xichen takes the letter from the disciple

“Father, I think this letter comes from Qishan Wen Sect, from the envelope's emblems.” Lan Xichen forward the letter to his father

“It is, it’s from Sect Leader Wen.” Qingheng Jun starts to read the letter, and he seems to be in deep thoughts.

According to the letter, Sect Leader Wen denies the origin of the Waterborne Abyss. Fortunately, he is willing to share how to expel resentful energy based on his experience. Sect Leader Wen explains that to slow down the resentful energy from corrupting the core, Wen Qing needs to put her acupuncture needles on Wei Wuxian’s lower dantian. Sect Leader Wen also mentions how to lure the resentful energy out of Wei Wuxian’s body. Still, he doesn’t specify what techniques should be used. Sect Leader Wen suggests that they can use one of the songs from the Lan Sect musical collection. He cannot share his means of expelling the resentful energy as it is the sect's secret. Sect Leader Wen also mentions Ru Xiang (Frankincense/ Boswellia) for incense burner to re-circulate the Qi.

Qingheng Jun discusses the letter's content with Lan Xichen, and Lan Xichen suggests searching in the Forbidden Room. Both Qingheng Jun and Lan Xichen go to the Library Pavilion. Qingheng Jun opens the Forbidden Room and enters it with Lan Xichen. Both of them start to search within the stacks of book collections. Among the collections, there is this Tranquillity Collection right beside the Collection of Turmoil. Intrigued by these books, Qingheng Jun takes both books and brings them to the desk. He reads the first book, the Tranquillity Collection. Inside the book is various songs which 

Lan Xichen is still searching among the shelves when his father asks him to join and reads the book. His father explains that the first book is a collection of songs that can be used to help Young Master Wei’s conditions. In contrast, the second book is a dangerous book that it’s not supposed to have existed, it’s a wicked book. Qingheng Jun shivers at the fact that his clan possesses this kind of book.  [ The Collection of Turmoil ](https://modao-zushi.fandom.com/wiki/Collection_of_Turmoil#:~:text=The%20Collection%20of%20Turmoil%20\(%E4%BA%82,journeyed%20to%20Dongying%20\(Japan\).) consists of songs that can take a life in seven notes. The songs in the Collection of Turmoil were also able to cause illness and disturb the mind. The Tranquillity Collection is the exact opposite. It consists of songs that can cure people of the damage of resentful energies, one of the songs called Song of Eviction. The songs inside these two books are more complicated that the Song of Clarity and have a more significant effect. Both of the books are new, even for Qingheng Jun. It is explained in the book that the Song of Eviction will lure resentful energy from the body. However, they needed to expel the resentful energies using the  [ Sound of Vanquish ](https://modao-zushi.fandom.com/wiki/Sound_of_Vanquish) once it comes out of a person’s body. Qingheng Jun studied the song and started to play it using his Xiao. He asks Xichen to learn the song, so they can play together to magnify the results.

After making sure both of the books well hidden inside the Forbidden Room, both of them rush to the infirmary. They see Lan Wangji along with Wen Qing and Lan Jun. Qingheng Jun asks them to come out from the infirmary to discuss the letter from Wen Sect Leader. They make a plan on how to help Wei Wuxian, Wen Qing will be in charge for acupuncture, Qingheng Jun and Lan Xichen will play Song of Eviction, while Lan Jun will play Sound of Vanquish.

Wen Qing starts to work according to what Sect Leader Wen told in his letter, she pulls her needles out and put them on Wei Wuxian’s lower dantian. Qingheng Jun starts to play the Song of Eviction together with Lan Xichen once Wen Qing is done with her needles. After the first note, they can see black tendrils coming out of Wei Wuxian’s body. Once they see the black tendrils, Qingheng Jun raises his hand to signal Lan Jun, and the latter starts to play Sound of Vanquish to eliminate the black energy. Lan Wangji, as in cue, follow Lan Jun steps and pull out his guqin. He plays the Sound of Vanquish as the black tendrils emitting from Wei Ying’s body becoming larger and larger. All of them play until Wen Qing asks them to stop. It’s been hours, and the sun is already set. Wen Qing doesn’t want them to get hurt. Their spiritual energies are depleting. She tells them that it should be enough for today, and they could continue tomorrow. Qingheng Jun checks on Wei Wuxian’s body. He can feel that the black veil forming as a second layer covering Wei Wuxian’s core is not as thick as previously. Reliefs run through his heart. This method seems to be working at last. It may take some time, but he knows that Wei Wuxian will recover.

Lan Wangji heart sinks, seeing how much resentful energies coming out from Wei Ying's body. He knows that they have not expell all of the resentful energies out of Wei Ying's body. He could not imagine just how much of them corrupting Wei Ying's body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji: "Father, please allow Wangji to learn the song."  
> Qingheng Jun: "Wangji, this song is quite difficult and will need a lot of spiritual energy for it to be able to work. Are you sure you wish to learn this song?"  
> Lan Wangji: "Yes, Father. I wish to be able to help more."  
> Qingheng Jun: "Alright, then. You can come to my cottage this afternoon. I will teach you."  
> Lan Wangji: "Thank you, Father."
> 
> Lan Wangji spends two days to master the song entirely. He plays it while both his brother and father hearing his play.


	4. Yunmeng SIblings Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yunmeng siblings bonding  
> Jiang Yanli visits the infirmary together with Jiang Cheng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoy this chapter :)

Jiang Wanyin is bored without Wei Wuxian and his mischievousness. His already monotone life in Cloud Recesses is even more boring ever since We Wuxian fallen ill. No one to annoy him, no one is pulling pranks on others, and no Wei Wuxian on his side. Even Nie Huaisang can’t make his life less boring. He really misses his Shixiong/ brother, though he would not admit it aloud. Jiang Wanyin also feels helpless, never in his life he feels so helpless like this. There’s nothing he can do to help Wei Ying’s recovery. He knows nothing about healing, he is also incapable of performing musical cultivation. It’s been ten days and Wei Wuxian is still unconscious. If only they don’t follow the Lan brothers at that time. Wei Wuxian would not be severely injured, and they would have fun in the Cloud Recesses. He still regrets their decision; they shouldn’t have help with the abyss. Every time he remembers that incident, he feels rage toward that Su-She. That guy action causes his shixiong dying until now, and the Lans only banished him. They should have punished him more than just expulsion. If it were up to him, than he might have killed that guy.

Jiang Wanyin also envies Lan Wangji who is allowed to stay by Wei Wuxian in the infirmary, while he isn’t. Jiang Wanyin still has courses to attend to, so he cannot stay by Wei Wuxian’s side all the time, like Lan Wangji does. He can only visit Wei Wuxian after his lessons, and that means he only has a couple of hour before dinner time. Seeing Wei Wuxian lying motionless like that in so unsettled, his brother is not the one who could stay still for long. He hates this situation, and he can’t even mad at Wei Wuxian like he used to be whenever he feels discomfort. Jiang Wanyin once told Nie Huaisang about this, but Nie Huaisang also feels helpless.

So, that afternoon, Jiang Wanyin decides not to go to the infirmary, he decides to visit his sister in the female quarter.

“A-Jie”

“Oh, A-Cheng, you looks terrible. Is there a problem with the lessons?”

“No, lessons are fine. I’m not Wei Wuxian, I don’t cause trouble, Jie.”

“Then, why are you looking gloomy?”

Jiang Wanyin tells his sister everything he feels. He needs someone to ease.

“Oh, A-Cheng. I know you are worried about A-Xian. For now, we can only trust that they’re doing the best for A-Xian’s well-being.” Jiang Yanli hugs Jiang Wanyin and pat his head. Tears coming through her eyes. She too, misses Wei Wuxian. They stay like that for a while, Jiang Wanyin hold his sister like he used to be when he was a child. Only Jiang Yanli would hold him like this, even his parents never hold him like she does. Well,Wei Wuxian also like to hug him, but he never admit that he enjoy Wei Wuxian’s affection. He always brush him off out of embarassment whenever Wei Wuxian give him a hug.

“A-Cheng, I will visit A-Xian tomorrow, will you accompany me?”

“Of course, A-Jie.”

After visiting Jiang Yanli, Jiang Wanyin feels a little bit relaxed. The next day he visits the infirmary and he sees that Jiang Yanli is already there. Wen Qing is also at the infirmary, and she informs both siblings not to enter it. They wait outside. They can see that Lan Wangji is currently playing a song and it’s the first time Jiang Yanli see the black energy coming out of Wei Wuxian’s body. While on the other hand, Lan Jun is playing a different song that seems to dissipate the black energy. She gasps, “Oh, A-Xian.” Tears falling from her eyes. She holds on to her brother, as she feels weak with the sight. Jiang Wanyin steadies his sister, he doesn’t know what the Lans were playing, but it seems working. They stand outside for quite some time, until Wen Qing tells Lan Wangji to stops. Lan Wangji glares at Wen Qing, but Wen Qing threats him with her needles if he doesn’t stop, arguing that he also needs to rest himself. Lan Wangji relents and meditates. Lan Jun still playing until all the black energy dissipate. Thus, Wen Qing allows both siblings to enter the infirmary.

Jiang Cheng sits next to Wei Wuxian’s bed while Jiang Yanli is sitting on the other side of Wei Wuxian’s bed.

“Wei Wuxian, please wake up. A-Jie is worried about you. If you keep making her cry I’ll break your legs. You should wake up soon, you know.” Jiang Wanyin speaks to a sleeping Wei Wuxian, hoping that somehow Wei Wuxian can hear his words.

Jiang Yanli holds one of Wei Wuxian’s hand,

“A-Xian, please wake up. Please comeback to us. Xianxian needs to comeback to his Shijie, okay?” Jiang Yanli sobs.

“Maiden Wen, will my A-Xian awake?” Jiang Yanli turns her head to Wen Qing.

“It is hard to tell right now, but we’re working to release all the resentful energies from his body. Second Young Master Lan and Young Master Lan here playing all day for that. You should have faith. Young Master Wei surely will recover, but he also needs to fight himself while we’re working.”

“What do you mean, Maiden Wen?”

“The thing with resentful energy is that it’s not only corrupting your body but also your mind. We’re working with his body and it’s up to Master Wei to work with his mind. If he lets all negative feelings to overwhelmed him, then there’s nothing we can do. “

Jiang Yanli looking at Jiang Cheng, both of them understand each other. They know how their mother has been treating their brother. They just hope that Wei Wuxian will not dwell on his negative feelings.


	5. Trapped in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wei Wuxian's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting my fic.  
> I'm so grateful for you... Thank you

When Wei Wuxian saw Wen Ning and a Lan disciple were still on their boat, he rushed toward them. He grabbed Wen Ning and flew upward then handed him to Jiang Cheng. Wei Wuxian flew back to grabbed the Lan disciple, they both wobbled on Suibian while they flew upward. Wei Wuxian managed to toss the disciple to Lan Xichen. Hence, he felt someone kicked him, he saw that same Lan disciple whom he tried to save, had kicked him off of Suibian. Wei Wuxian fell to the Abyss, and he drowned into the dark water. The last thing he heard is Lan Zhan’s voice calling out his name.

Wei Wuxian didn’t know where he was, everything was dark. He heard screams echoing through his ears, and they don’t stop, maybe they were the local fishermen who died drowned in the Abyss. His head hurt, he couldn’t breathe, he felt like he was drowning deeper into the darkness. Wei Wuxian tried to struggle from the water that engulfed his body but to no avail. He could not fight the dark water, fear crept upon him. Wei Wuxian felt numb as the water drowned him further, maybe this is the end of his life.

After some time, Wei Wuxian felt his body was being uplifted. He couldn’t see anything, but Wei Wuxian knew that he was out of the waterborne Abyss. The smell of Sandalwood scent overwhelmed his senses, but he couldn’t bring himself to open his eyes. He felt someone pressed his chest many times until he coughs up the water from his lungs. Darkness takes him afterwards.

It felt like forever, Wei Wuxian was floating in the darkness. He has succumbed to the dark.

Wei Wuxian thought that he had lost his mind, every time he opened his eyes, all he could see was darkness. _Was he dead? Was he in hell? Was this mean that Wei Wuxian could never see his Shijie again? Or Jiang Cheng? Or Uncle Jiang? Aunt Yu might have been glad knowing that he died. Would Shijie be disappointed at him? Would Jiang Cheng mad at him for being reckless?_ When he thought about this, then Jiang Cheng could never break his legs, not when he already dead, right? _Would Uncle Jiang and Madam Yu finally reconcile now that he’s gone?_ His mind was occupied with numerous thoughts, and most of them were not good.

Wei Wuxian didn’t know how long he had been trapped in the dark. Wei Wuxian couldn’t feel his body, and he couldn’t move his arm even if he tried to. Wei Wuxian thought that maybe this was his fate, to be trapped like this. Would Wei Wuxian ever be reincarnated? _Uncle Jiang must have been disappointed. Aunty Yu was right, she always told Wei Wuxian brings nothing but trouble. Why did he keep hearing people’s screaming?_ It’s so loud, and his ears were hurt, his head was hurt

Suddenly, faint notes reaching from afar, but Wei Wuxian couldn’t decipher what it was and where it came from. Wei Wuxian felt that he was still trapped and there were nowhere to go. The screams continued echoing inside Wei Wuxian’s head, and he could do absolutely nothing about it. Wei Wuxian never thought that being dead would be like this. _Would he stay in the darkness for eternity? Trapped in the nothingness?_ Wei Wuxian missed his Shijie the most. The worst thing about being dead was that he could no longer meet his Shijie. Wei Wuxian was bored and miserable as he could no longer see people whom he loved. He should’ve not wasted his life making mischiefs, he regretted that he never listened to Aunty Yu. Wei Wuxian wishes that he could be reincarnated, perhaps he would be able to meet the Jiang Family again. Wei Wuxian felt the darkness had swallowed him again

Wei Wuxian was sure that he heard someone was playing a guqin this time that’s why he was awake. He heard Lan Zhan played a guqin once, so it must be sound of a guqin. The sounds of the guqin this time was different, it was more potent, and it did something to Wei Wuxian. His body struggled to release the dark energy, it’s so painful that Wei Wuxian was sure he might have died again. _Could a person die for several times?_ Wei Wuxian asked himself.

Wei Wuxian didn’t know how long he had died. The sounds of guqin are stronger now. Wei Wuxian was glad that at least now there were sounds of guqin that accompanied him. The dark fog which surrounding Wei Wuxian was not as thick as before. Nevertheless, he couldn’t see anything, yet. After for how long he couldn’t tell, when the sounds of guqin stopped, he could hear someone is speaking. Wei Wuxian wondered, _had someone visit his grave?_

“..Xian..”

Was that Shijie’s voice? Shijie, please don’t cry. You’re A-Xian is sorry for making you cry.

“Wei Wuxian”

Was that Jiang Cheng? Jiang Cheng sounds distressed. What should he do? He didn’t mean to die.

Wei Wuxian tried to reach his siblings if only he could say something to them. Shijie and Jiang Cheng were his siblings that he cherished the most, apart from Uncle Jiang. Wei Wuxian tried to speak; he couldn’t let Shijie cried for him. Shijie should always be happy, she should not complain. Then, Wei Wuxian heard another voice, it’s a girl. _Who is she? What are they talking about?_

Wei Wuxian gathered all his strength (if he still had one), to open his mouth and speak.

“Shijie…”

“A-Xian…”

“Maiden Wen, Wei Wuxian just speak.” Jiang Cheng shouts

“Shouting is prohibited.” Lan Wangji reprimands Jiang Cheng, but he hopes that Jiang Cheng is true. He tries to move closer to Wei Wuxian’s bed to hear clearly.

“Shijie…” Wei Wuxian speaks again. He tries to open his eyelids for several times

“A-Xian, I’m here. Your Shijie is here.” Jiang Yanli coaxes Wei Wuxian and soothes him. She wipes her tear off.

Wen Qing and Lan Jun rush to Wei Wuxian’s side. Jiang Cheng gives them some space.

Wen Qing check on Wei Wuxian’s pulse.

“Wei Wuxian, can you hear me?”

“Who are you? It’s so dark, I can’t see.” Wei Wuxian asks frantically.

“Shush… A-Xian. Don’t force yourself.” Jiang Yanli tells Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian felt tired, no longer has the strength to talk to his Shijie. We fell into the dark once again.

“A-Xian, A-Xian, Shijie is here.” Jiang Yanli can’t stop worrying her Shidi.

“Maiden Jiang, Wei Wuxian needs more time. He has to rest now. Please.”

Wen Qing asks Jiang Yanli, Jiang Cheng, and Lan Wangji to leave the infirmary. Saying that there is no use for them to stay longer.

Lan Wangji wants to protest, but Wen Qing glares at him, she insists that Lan Wangji eats and replenish his spiritual energy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tell me what you have in mind


	6. Father and Sons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji sees his father, they have a talk. Lan Xichen also joins in the conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy this chapter :)

Qingheng Jun is working inside his chamber when Lan Wangji asks permission to enter it.

“Father, Wangji requests to meet you.”

“Come on in, Wangji. No need for formalities if no one is around.”

“Father, Wei Ying was awake. Then he passed out not long after that. Maiden Wen asks Wangji to leave.” _I still want to be there with him_. Lan Wangji doesn’t voice his thought.

“Is that so? Well, it means that our treatments are working. Wangji, I know you are worried. Nonetheless, I have faith that Master Wei will recover. It would take a while, but no need to worry so much.”

“Mn.”

“Let’s have dinner together, alright? We’ll talk about it after that.”

“Mn.”

Qingheng Jun and Lan Wangji go to the dining hall and join Lan Qiren and Lan Xichen to have dinner together.

Afterwards, Lan Wangji follows Qingheng Jun to his cottage. Lan Xichen also comes with them, while Lan Qiren excuses himself toward his own house.

“Xichen, Wangji, I am so proud of both of you. I made a mistake in the past; I am sorry.” Qingheng Jun bows toward his sons. Both Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen are surprised but immediately hold their father’s hand.

“Father, please don’t. We’re glad that you finally coms out of your seclusion. We may not entirely understand what happened that made you secluded yourself. Nonetheless, both of us feel relieved by your presence.” Lan Xichen tells Qingheng Jun his feelings

“Mn. Xiongzhang is right. We’re glad we have you now. Thank you, Father.”

“Wangji, Xichen. What have I done to be blessed by both of you? Every Father would have felt the same as I do. Thank you, Sons.”

“No need for thank yous between us, Father.” Lan Wangji answers.

“Alright, now tell me everything about you both. I can see that both of you have grown up to become renowned cultivators. The Twin Jades they said.”

“Father, you flatter us too much. Wangji and I only follow what Uncle told us.”

“No such thing. Knowing how much both of you have accomplished, I can guess how hardworking both of you are. I just want both of you to relax a little bit. Now that I come out of seclusion, Xichen could use his time to strengthen the bond between sect heirs. In a time like this, an alliance is important. I know that the Wen Sect has causing disturbance here and there. We need to be cautious about their movement. I, too, will start writing to other sect leaders about the Wen Sect.”

“Father, forgive Wangji for asking this. How about Mother? Now that you finally leave seclusion, would Mother be allowed to come out as well?”

“I’m also thinking about your mother, I have wronged her, and I have wronged both of you. I will talk to the elders about her. Rest assure, Wangji, your Father wants nothing more than my sons’ happiness. It pains me to locked her in the Gentian House. I never wish to be separated from your mother.”

“Wangji wants to help.” Lan Wangji wants his mother to be free and not locked like that. He wants to be able to see his mother anytime.

“Wangji, let’s trust Father to talk to the elder first, okay?” Lan Xichen reminds his brother.

Lan Wangji wants to protests, but he restrains himself, “Mn. Wangji trusts Father will make Mother happy as well.”

“Thank you, my sons. Speaking about your mother, that reminds me of something. Do you both have someone you cherish? Like I cherish your mother?” Qingheng Jun asks them.

“Father” Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji exclaim, and both of them look flustered.

“Come now, my sons. It’s a natural thing, to like and be liked. I remember the first time I met your mother, I was your age, Xichen. I fell for her that night, and I fell hard. I went against my elders just to be with her. I still love her until now.”

“Why did you lock her then?” Lan Wangji asks his Father, his tone demanding an answer.

“Wangji” Lan Xichen reprimands his brother.

“No, it’s alright. I did confine your mother in the Gentian House, it’s for her own safety. I couldn’t possibly let the elders punished her physically. I thought I did the right thing, but I was wrong. These few days I kept thinking all the wrongs I’ve committed to your mother. We never let her speak her side of a story, and I was too afraid of the kind of punishment that the elders would’ve set for her. Killing a Lan elder was a grave crime, and normally the punishment is a death sentence. That was why I married her. To prevent her from being severely punished. And because I love her so much, I couldn’t survive if something happened to her. I should’ve asked your mother what had happened that night when we found a lifeless elder beside her. She kept silent after the incident, although she accepted to marry me.”

Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji are shocked hearing their Father. This is the first time they knew the reason behind their mother’s imprisonment. Not even their Uncle ever explained to them.

“Father, maybe we should ask mother together. We should find pieces of evidence for Mother’s case.” Lan Xichen gives his thought.

“Mn. Wangji will help.”

“Thank you, my Sons.”

“Now, I want to discuss something else with both of you. The books that we found in the Forbidden Room, one of them is dangerous. I can’t trust them to be put inside the Forbidden Room.”

“Father, is it the Collection of Turmoil that you’re talking about?” Lan Xichen asks his Father.

“Yes, it is. The book contains dangerous musical notes that could harm people. It must not fall to the wrong hands. I intend to destroy it, initially. But, I’m not certain. What do you think?”

“Have Father discuss this with Uncle?” Lan Xichen asks again

“Not yet. I will discuss this tomorrow, along with your mother’s case. Thank you Xichen, for your input.”

“Xichen is glad to be able to help.”

“I have another thing to share with you. If you found someone you cherish in the future, I wish you are not repeating my mistake. Our clan rules are important, but our loved one is also important. Sometimes things are not pure white or black, and you should learn to see a different point of views other than our own clan’s.”

“Yes, Father.” Both Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji say in unison.

“I never tell your mother how much she meant for me. I will make sure she knows when I visit her. I wish both of you could be honest with your feelings.”

“What do you mean, Father?”

“When you found your one, makes sure they know how much you love them. How much that person meant for you. Wangji, if Master Wei has recovered, you should tell him that he is important for you.”

“Father, he’s not. Wangji is not.” Lan Wangji stutters the tips of his ears are read out of embarrassment.

Qingheng Jun pats Lan Wangji’s back, “It’s almost curfew. Both of you should return to your quarters.” Qingheng Jun smiles to both of his sons.

It was the most extended conversation that Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji ever have with their Father. They feel content with how things go.

Lan Wangji feels embarrassed, _how could Father think that Wei Ying is, that he feels like that about Wei Ying_. Lan Wangji cannot sleep well that night, thinking about his conversation with his Father. He hopes that Mother would be out of seclusion soon. He misses her, and he wants to be able to see her anytime.


	7. Visiting Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen visit their mother and talks about everything, from the past until present times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back.  
> Sorry for the delay, I've cooped up these last few weeks.

After he met his father, Lan Wangji goes to the Gentian House with Lan Xichen. Today is their one month's visitation. Both Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen always look forward to this every month, even though they are young men now. Their mother is a very bright woman, she’s gentle, and she loves to tease both of them.   
Once they both arrived in front of the Gentian House, they knock the door and greeted their mother.  
“Mother, A-Huan, and A-Zhan are here.” They both say in unison  
“A-Huan, A-Zhan, how I miss the both of you. Come in, please.” Their mother’s voice is light, and you can feel her smile.  
“Mother, how are you?” Lan Xichen asks  
“I’m fine. I’m great now that my boys are here. How have you been my child?”  
“We’re fine, mother.”  
“A-Zhan, why are you keep silent? Is there something wrong, dear?”  
“No.”  
“Isn’t lying is forbidden? What bothers you, son?”  
“A friend, sick.”  
“Is that so? A-Huan, who is this friend that bothers my A-Zhan?”  
“Oh, Mother.” Lan Xichen chuckles, “His name is Wei Ying, courtesy Wuxian. It was my fault, Mother, that Young Master Wei was badly injured.”  
“Really? What happened to him?”  
Lan Xichen tells his mother, the waterborne abyss fallouts, and its impact on Wei Wuxian.  
“Oh, poor boy. No wonder my A-Zhan seems to worry.” Madam Lan smiles and winks at Lan Wangji.  
Lan Wangji’s ears have turn crimson red. “Oh, my son is so cute,” Madam Lan ruffles Lan Wangji’s hair.  
“Not cute.” Lan Wangji furrows his brow a little, (he is sulking-AN)  
Madam Lan's laughter could be heard from outside, and she’s amused with her younger son.   
“Mother, please don’t tease A-Zhan,” Lan Xichen tells their mother.  
“Hahaha, alright, A-Huan. A-Zhan, Mother is sorry.” Madam Lan brushes Lan Zhan’s cheek.  
“No need for sorry.” Lan Wangji tells his mother, his ears are still red.  
“By the way, this boy, who is he? You said his name is Wei Ying? Why is his name sound so familiar to me?” Madam Lan taps her finger on her chin, thinking hard.  
“Wei Ying is the ward of the Yunmeng Jiang Sect. He is their head disciple. Sect Leader Jiang adopted him years ago. He is the son of Wei Changze, Sect Leader Jiang’s right-hand man, with the rogue cultivator, Changse Sanren.” Lan Xichen explains  
“Ah, no wonder he sounds familiar. Changse Sanren was my friend, and she told me when she was planning on eloping with Wei Changze. I guess they did it. It’s too bad they have died. Well, that means Wei Ying is my friends’ son. How is he now? Has the treatment worked so far? I once studied about resentful energies with Sanren. She’s the one who taught me. She said it was the legacy of Baoshan Sanren.”  
“Mother!” both of the young master Lan exclaimed in shock.  
“Come on; it’s not like what you think it is. Resentful energy is just like any other energy; it is energy, nonetheless. When Sanren told me that she had learned about resentful energy, I tried to remind her. But then she explains to me about it, how that it’s not so different from other energy. Our cultivation methods only allow us to cultivate the Yang energy, but resentful energy is a form of Yin energy. It’s balancing each other, you know? That is why Baoshan Sanren can achieve immortality. If we can balance between Yin and Yang, isn’t it great?? Isn’t life consist of both Yin Yang? Day and night, left and right,   
“Wei Yig was right then.” Lan Wangji suddenly speaks.  
“What do you mean, A-Zhan?”  
“Wei Ying once argue with Uncle about harnessing resentful energy. Uncle got furious he threw a book to Wei Ying and asked him to leave the class.” Lan Wangji explains  
“Wow, A-Zhan, this is the longest you speak. Your voice is so lovely. You should talk more. I bet all the girls will swoon over you.” Madam Lan teases again.  
“Mother.” Lan Wangji turns his head down.  
“Ah, A-Zhan. Don’t be embarrassed. I guess Young Master Wei is truly Sanren’s son. How he gets the idea of harnessing resentful energy then? I can picture your Uncle’s face hearing Young Master Wei’s words. Hahaha.” She laughs again.  
“Mother, can you go out and check his condition? Lady Wei already put al her efforts on his treatment. Even our healer Lan Jun only has little rest. A-Zhan also never had enough rest. He keeps playing the song for Young Master Wei.”  
“I don’t think I could, A-Huan. You know how the elders are. I may ask your father, though.” Madam Lan looks troubled.  
“A-Zhan, what is this song that you played for Young Master Wei?”  
“We are using two songs, the Song of Eviction and the Sound of Vanquish.” Lan Wangji explains  
“How bad was he? You need two most powerful songs to eliminate resentful energies?  
“Very. Nearly died.”  
“Oh, A-Zhan. You seem to care Young Master Wei so much. He must be exceptional to have my youngest’s attention?”  
“No. Wei Ying’s loud, like to tease, just like Mother.”  
“Aw… A-Zhan. You love your mother so much, aren’t you? My baby boy is grown up now. A-Huan, isn’t he cute?”  
“Yes, Mother, A-Zhan is so cute.” Lan Xichen chuckles.  
“Alright, I’ll see what I can do. Hopefully, I can persuade your father to let me see your boyfriend.”  
“Wei Ying is not… my boyfriend.”  
His younger son’s reaction amuses madam Lan, A-Zhan hasn’t realized his love yet. But he keeps calling this boy by his birth name. Interesting.  
“Mother, there are things we would like to discuss with you.” Lan Xichen tells Madam Lan seriously.  
“What is it? Are there other important matters?” Madam Lan asks her son.  
“Mother, it is about your confinement.” Lan Xichen replies.  
“What about it?” Madam Lan inquires.  
“Not fair.” Lan Wangji says  
“What is it that not fair, A-Zhan?”  
“Mother being punished in confinement. Here. Alone.” Lan Wangji gritted his teeth  
“A-Zhan, it’s alright. It’s been 19 years, and I am alright.” Madam Lan touches her son’s hand, tries to soothe him.  
“Mother, could you please explain to us what is exactly happened? Why are you being punished like this? We are no longer children, every month we wait for this one day to be able to visit you. How the elders punished you?”  
“A-Huan,” Madam Lan touches Lan Xichen’s cheeks softly, “You know the elders don’t like me, and they’re stuck-up rulers.  
“I knew back then, no matter what I said, would not make any difference. I did kill your father’s teacher, but I couldn’t not kill him that night. That night, I was night hunting alone in the forest. When I went further into the forest, I saw a man tries to molest a young girl. She was frightened to death. The man couldn’t see me, but I could see the young girl, all her robes were in disarray. She couldn’t even scream to ask for help. That man had put silencing spells on her and forced his way to her. I only did what I thought was right, and I slid his throat with my sword. I helped the girl put back her clothes and asked her to leave as far as possible. After she left, your father and some of the Lan elders came. They were on their night hunt. I couldn’t explain to your father and could not possibly ask the girl to confirm. How could I? After what she’s gone through. I only have met you, father, for several times, I thought, why would he believe me? So, I kept silent. Your father was afraid that the elders would kill me; he chose to marry me to prevent it.”  
“Mother, I will talk to my father. It’s been 19 years. It is time for this to end.” Lan Xichen says to Madam Lan.  
“Mn. Will ask father.” Lan Wangji adds.  
“Oh, my babies have grown up and now want to protect me. Thank you, A-Huan, A-Zhan.”  
They spent the afternoons chatting while drinking tea and enjoying snacks that Madam Lan has made for her sons.  
Both Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji promise to themselves to free their mother from her punishment.


	8. Madam Lan's Freedom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Lan brothers visit their father and tell their mother's story.  
> Qingheng Jun decides that it is time to lift Madam Lan's punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, thank you so much for the kudos and the comments :)  
> that's so very kind of you :)

After they visited their mother, both the Lan brothers go to their father the next day. They ask their father to free their mother from her confinement. Their father immediately goes to speak to Uncle Qiren, and their uncle is shocked and angry. Lan Qiren feels guilty because he had condemned his sister in law for murdering the Lan elder. Both Qingheng Jun and Lan Qiren go straight to the Lan elders. They speak for Madam Lan and tell her sides of the story. The Elders don’t believe Madam Lan’s story, but Qingheng Jun doesn’t care whether they believe it or not. Qingheng Jun argues that it’s been 15 years that his wife has been confined to her crimes. Qingheng Jun, as the Sect Leader, declared that Madam Lan is free from her confinement, and starting from now, she will accompany him as the Madam of the Lan Sect at every official duty. Qingheng Jun says that his decree is final, no one can say otherwise. All Lan elders gape at The Lan Sect leader, they’re grunt and leave the room.

Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji are not running, no they are sprinting toward the Gentian House. They want to be the first one to tell their mother. Lan Qiren snaps, “Xichen, Wangji, running is forbidden. Copy the rules five times.”  
“Come now, Qiren. Don’t be too harsh toward your nephews.” Qingheng Jun chuckles beside Lan Qiren. The four of them heading to the Gentian House.

When Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen arrive at the Gentian House, Madam Lan is outside, gardening.  
“Mother,” Lan Xichen and Lan Wangji say in unison. Madam Lan startles, she drops the watering jug.  
“My boys, what brings you here? Is there any special occasion?” Madam Lan is surprised to see her sons. She is even more surprised seeing Lan Qiren and her husband walking toward her house.  
“What good deeds have I done to have you all come to my humble place?” Madam Lan asks again.  
“Mother, we have good news for you. Father has decided your confinement period is over. You are free now. We can visit you anytime we like, and you can visit us too. I am so happy, Mother.” Lan Xichen speaks with his eyes shining, and he’s smiling so sweetly to Madam Lan.  
“Mn. We can visit each other often.” Lan Wangji adds. Lan Wangji and Lan Xichen both hug Madam Lan. Madam Lan happily embraces her children. When Lan Qiren and Qingheng Jun arrive, she asks them.  
“Really? Husband. Is that true?”  
Qingheng Jun touches her forearm, “Yes, it’s true. I’m very sorry for my mistakes. I’m sorry I’ve put you in confinement for years. I am sorry.” Qingheng Jun falls to his knees, his head bowed down.  
Madam Lan is shocked by Qingheng Jun’s attitude, “Husband, please. This is not appropriate. You’re the Sect Leader. What would people think of me? They might say I bully you. Please, get up” Madam Lan holds Qingheng Jun arms and helps him stand.  
“Will you forgive me?” Qingheng Jun asks.  
“There’s nothing to forgive. You have saved my life, we have two lovely children.” Madam, Lan replies.  
“I am truly sorry.” Qingheng Jun's head low, he doesn’t even look at his wife.  
Madam Lan cups her husband's cheeks, “What do you want me to say, husband? There’s nothing to forgive. Let’s not dwell on the past. Isn’t it part of you, Lan Sect rules?” She winks at her husband.  
Lan Qiren coughs at her act while Lan Xichen chuckles, and Lan Wangji’s ears redden.

  
“It is your sect too, Dear. I already told the Lan elders that you will accompany me on every Sect meeting.”  
“Do they allow that?” Madam Lan looks amused.  
“Probably not, but I don’t care. I am the Sect Leader. I will not let anyone harm my family again. I should have done it years ago. I am sorry again.” Qingheng Jun still feels guilty toward Madam Lan.

  
“Alright, let’s come inside all of you. What a terrible host I am, letting my guesses all standing outside my house.” Madam Lan makes a gesture for them to come to the Gentian House.   
“Let me prepare tea and refreshment for you and talk a bit more.” Madam Lan goes to the kitchen.  
They spent their morning re-telling the events this morning, from both her sons' meeting with their father until the meeting with the Lan elders.

  
When the gong bells telling that it’s lunchtime, Qingheng Jun asks his wife to join them to his place to have lunch together as a family. Madam Lan accepts the offers happily. She’s so happy that she can spend more time with her family, especially with her children. It has been torture for her only to spend one day every month with her boys.

  
Madam Lan also shares her thoughts with Qingheng Jun later that evening while only the two of them. She asks his permission to see Wei Wuxian and tells him that Cangse Sanren was her best friend when she was a rogue cultivator. She never met Cangse anymore after she married Qingheng Jun. Madam Lan and Qingheng Jun spent the night talks about everything. They try to catch up for the time they’ve missed.


	9. Visiting Son-in-law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qingheng Jun and Madam Lan visit the infirmary  
> Madam Lan manages to take Wei Wuxian out of the darkness that trap him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I have so many things at work need to be finished too

“Dear, can I ask permission to visit my future son in law?” Madam Lan asks her husband while accompanying him drinking his tea. They just finished their breakfast.  
“Qingheng Jun chokes on his tea, “What do you mean, Dear? Future son in law? Do we have one? How could I not aware of this?”  
“Oh, come on, Dear. Have you not noticed the way our A-Zhan talks about him so fondly? His eyes were shining when he talks about him.  
“Him? You mean, Young Master Wei?” Qingheng Jun coughs, this conversation could literally kill him, he thinks  
Madam Lan pats her husband’s back… “Oh Darling, are you alright?” She looks at her husband, worriedly.  
“I’m fine.”  
“Well, A-Zhan certainly cares deeply about Young Master Wei. I thought we should take him as our son in law. I mean, if you don’t mind.” Madam Lan continues her words  
“I don’t mind. I’ve learned my lesson. I think our A-Zhan deserves to be happy. More than us.” Qingheng Jun replies  
“So, you agree with me? Oh, thank you, dear.” Madam Lan throws herself into Qingheng Jun’s arms.  
“If agreeing on this will make you and A-Zhan so happy, I would agree ten thousand times.” Qingheng Jun states, enjoying his wife’s warmth.  
“Thank you, husband.” she kisses his jaw, Qingheng Jun tensed. A moment later, Madam Lan is carried to the bed by Qingheng Jun.

A few hours later, both Qingheng Jun and Madam Lan visit the infirmary. Not many know about Madam Lan’s appearance, not even the inner disciple of the Gusu Lan Sect. So, it is understandable if the disciples stumbling when they see their Sect Leader with a very beautiful woman. Qingheng Jun shamelessly introduce his wife to everyone they meet. “This is my lovely wife, Madam Lan.” The disciple flushes seeing them.  
Jiang Wanyin, Lan Wangji, and Lan Jun are in the infirmary. Lan Wangji is currently playing the guqin, while Jiang Wanyin sits next to Wei Wuxian. Lan Jun also plays the guqin. This is the scene that Qingheng Jun and Madam Lan see inside the infirmary. When both of them enter the infirmary, nobody notices them. Both Sect Leader and his wife watch for a moment until the sound of guqin stops. Qingheng Jun then clears his throat, “Lan Jun, how is Young Master Wei today?”  
Lan Jun startles, “Sect Leader Lan. I’m sorry, I didn’t aware of your presence here.” He bows to Qingheng Jun. Lan Wangji and Jiang Wanyin follow. “Father, Mother.” Lan Wangji says bowing toward his parents  
“Sect Leader Lan, Madam Lan.” Jiang Wanyin greets them both.  
Qingheng Jun waves his hand, “no need to be so formal. I’m here to see Young Master Wei. How is he? My wife and I would like to know.”  
Lan Jun tells everything about Wei Wuxian’s condition to both of them.  
“Young Master Jiang, will you excuse me? I want to check on him.” Madam Lan says to Jiang Wanyin.  
Jiang Wanyin hurriedly steps away, giving rooms for Madam Lan to check on Wei Wuxian. “Please, Madam Lan. We’re from the Yunmeng Jiang Sect are grateful for your gracious.”  
“You’re very polite, Young man.”  
Madam Len checks on Wei Wuxian’s Qi and meridians. “He’s almost stable, had he awoken yet?” Madam Lan asks  
Lan Jun answers, “no, he hasn’t.”

  
“Actually, he did awake, once. He calls to my A-Jie, I mean Jiang Yanli. But he passed out afterward and never awake anymore.” Jiang Wanyin says  
“Mn. Wei Ying stirred a couple of days ago. But fell unconscious a moment later.”  
“Hm… I think I need to do something. He might not be able to gain consciousness by himself at this rate. I’m afraid the darkness took control of his surroundings.”  
Madam Lan turns to Qingheng Jun, “Husband, I will perform an ancient ritual to Young Master Wei. If you sense something wrong, please call me out. Is that alright, Dear?” Madam Lan asks her husband.  
“What would you do?” Qingheng Jun asks worriedly.  
“I’ll go into a deep sleep and tries to find Young Master Wei’s soul”  
“It’s dangerous, you must not do that.” Qingheng Jun states firmly  
“Mother, if it is dangerous, please don’t do that.” Lan Wangji worries about his mother  
“Aww, both of you. It’s alright, I know what I’m doing. It’s been so long since the last time I performed this, but I still remember how to do it. Besides, we need to save our future son in law, aren’t we?”  
Lan Wangji ears perk up at his mother’s statement.  
“Darling, please. Do you really have to do this?”  
“It’s alright, dear husband. I’m afraid Young Master Wei’s soul is trapped in the darkness. That’ why I need to do this and need you to keep an eye on us. Please remember, I need you to call me back after an hour. Please continue calling me if I do not awake.”  
“How do I call you, dear?” Qingheng Jun asks  
Madam Lan turns to Jiang Wanyin, “Young Master Jiang, can I borrow the Jiang Sect bell? The bell can be used to pull me out of the trance” She asks him.  
“Of course, Madam Lan. Anything to save my brother. I want to thank you before. You willingly help my brother.” Jiang Wanyin hands her the Jiang Sect bell.  
“Ah, no need. No need.”   
Madam Lan turns to her husband, “Husband, please use this to wake me up.”   
Qingheng Jun nods and holds the bell.  
Madam Lan draws an array surrounding both her and Wei Wuxian. Afterward, she touches both of Wei Wuxian’s hand, closes her eyes, and perform the ritual. A moment later, Madam Lan already in a deep sleep state.  
All Madam Lan can see is darkness surrounding her. She tries to call Wei Wuxian.  
”Young Master Wei? Are you there?” 

  
Madam Lan tries to walk further into the darkness, although she couldn’t see anything she keeps on walking. “Young Master Wei?”. She stumbles for the umpteenth time trying to figure out what beneath her feet.  
“Young Master Wei? If you can hear me, please answer me.” Madam Lan calls Wei Wuxian again.  
Madam Lan walks further until she can hear a sob. She walks closer to the sound, “Young Master Wei?”  
“Who are you? How do you know my name?”  
Madam Lan can gesture a silhouette of a man sitting while holding his knees.  
“Oh, I’m sorry. I am Madam Lan, Lan Wangji’s mother.”  
“You’re Lan Zhan’s mother? Is that mean I am dead now?” Wei Wuxian asks  
Madam Lan chuckles, “No, why you think so? Do you think I already passed away? That is very rude, you know?” She teases him  
“Oh, I don’t know. I am truly sorry, Madam Lan. I never saw you in any of Sect conferences. Forgive me.” Wei Wuxian pleads  
“It’s alright, I never went outside before yesterday. Maybe that is why people think the way you do.”  
“Madam Lan, why are you here? Why am I here? It’s been so long every time I wake up, there is only darkness surround me. I tried to call my Shijie and A-Cheng, but nobody answered me. Oh no, Madam Lan, are you trapped like me? Oh no, Lan Zhan would be upset if you are here with me.”  
“Silly boy, I’m here on my own will. I want to take you out of this darkness. You need to trust me, okay?”  
“Well, you’re Lan Zhan’s mother. Of course, I trust you. Lan Zhan is the most uptight person I’ve known, apart from Master Lan Qiren. I assume you would not lie.”  
“Okay, trust me. Hold my hands and never let go. I will bring you back. A-Zhan misses you so much, you know?”  
“He did? I thought he hated me. He never smiled at me, never acknowledged me. I always tried to gain his attention but he always declined.” Wei Wuxian seems Lan Wangji can’t miss him.   
“Trust me, boy. My son misses you. Now, give me your hands and never let go. Are you ready?” She asks Wei Wuxian  
“Hm. Ready.”  
Madam Lan holds Wei Wuxian’s hands.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, Qingheng Jun feels restless. It’s been more than an hour. He tried to ring the bell to wake his wife but to no avail.  
“A-Zhan, could you play Clarity, I’ll try to ring the bell again.” Qingheng Jun tells Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji plays Clarity using his spiritual power, hoping that his mother and Wei Ying could be pulled out from the trance.  
After some time, Madam Lan opens her eyes. She immediately turns to Wei Wuxian   
“Young Master Wei? Can you hear me?”  
Wei Wuxian stirs, “Ngh, where am I? Madam Lan? Is that you? Are you here with me?”  
“Yes, it’s me. Now, open your eyes. Can you do that?”  
Wei Wuxian slowly opens his eyes, and he closes them back. “It’s so bright, my eyes hurt.” He cringes.  
“Take it easy. Open your eyes again, slowly try to adjust to your surroundings.” Madam Lan hovers above Wei Wuxian, tries to block the light. “Can you see me, Young Master Wei?”  
Wei Wuxian squints his eyes and tries to look at the lady above him. “Is that you, Madam Lan? You’re so pretty.”  
Madam Lan amuses at Wei Wuxian’s words. Qingheng Jun coughs  
“Wei Wuxian, stop flirting. This is Madam Lan, Sect Leader Lan’s wife. How can you flirt at her? Don’t embarrass me.” Jiang Wanyin shouts at Wei Wuxian  
“Oh, A-Cheng. I miss you so much.”  
“Well, Madam Lan I think Wei Wuxian is alright if he can flirt shamelessly at you.” Jian Wanyin tells everyone in the room.  
“Aww...A-Cheng. You’re so mean. I want my Shijie.” Wei Wuxian tries to get up and sit but fails. Madam Lan catches him.  
Lan Jun frowns, “Young Master Wei, you must not exhaust yourself. You just wake up. It’s been more than a month you were unconscious. If Maiden Wen is here, he would stick her needle to you.” Lan Jun half-threatens Wei Wuxian  
Wei Wuxian flinches hearing the words needle. He tries to settle back and lay down.  
“Alright, now that you’re okay. We will leave you to have some rest. You should eat something. A-Zhan will accompany you.” Madam Lan tells Wei Wuxian.  
“I want to accompany him too if that is allowed, Sect Leader Lan.” Jiang Wanyin hesitates to speak.  
“Of course, Young Master Jiang. You will be allowed to accompany Young Master Wei. I will inform Qiren that you’re dismissed from today’s lesson.”  
“A-Zhan, please be nice to Young Master Wei.” Madam Lan turns to Lan Wangji and winks at her son.  
“Mother” Lan Wangi hisses, his ears have turned bright red.  
“Husband, let’s go and enjoy this morning. I’m a bit tired. Will you accompany me, dear husband?”  
“Yes, of course. Anything for you, Milady.” With that, Qingheng Jun takes his wife’s hand and escort her to leave the infirmary.

  
Both Lan Wangji and Jiang Wanyin approaches Wei Wuxian’s bed.  
“Wei Ying/ Wei Wuxian,” they both say in unison  
“I’m here.”  
“Wei Wuxian, don’t you dare to do that again. Do you know how worried A-Jie and I were? How could you do something stupid like that? Don’t you ever risk your life for someone else! I don’t care about that Su-She guy, I don’t care if he died. You must promise me, not to do that again. What should I tell Father if you died? What should I tell A-Jie?” Jiang Wanyin falls to his knees, sobbing.  
“A-Cheng, I’m sorry. It’s not that I want to be eaten by the abyss. That guy kicked me before I tossed him to you. That’s why I fell from Suibian into the Abyss. Please, don’t cry. I am sorry. But, I’m here now. Is that okay, with you?” Wei Wuxian pats Jiang Wanyin’s back.  
“Jiang Wanyin is right. You must promise not to act like that.” Lan Wangji states  
“Oh, Lan Zhan. I couldn’t just let somebody drown, right? It’s against my beliefs.” Wei Wuxian tries to argue  
“No” Lan Wangji glares at him.  
Wei Wuxian pouts  
“You must promise us, Wei Wuxian. Don’t be reckless and selfless. Your life is worthy.” Jiang Wanyin insists  
“Mn. Wei Ying, you must promise now.” Lan Wangji agrees  
Wei Wuxian shrugs, “Alright, I promise to be careful next time.”

  
“Wei Wuxian, I’ll tell A-Jie that you’re awake. She would love to see you.” Jiang Wanyin says  
“A-Cheng, could you ask her to cook the pork rib soup? I’m hungry.” Wei Wuxian puts his puppy eyes on Jiang Wanyin  
“Alright, this is because you’re just awake. I’ll let you eat more of her soup. I’ll go now. I’ll leave you for a while, okay? Don’t do anything stupid.” Jiang Wanyin reminds him  
“A-Cheng, I just wake up and you already scold me. I wish A-Jie is here. She would take good care of me. Not scolding me.” Wei Wuxian pouts again.  
“You!” Jiang Wanyin wants to hit Wei Wuxian, but he remembers that his brother is sick. So, he holds himself.  
“Jiang Wanyin, I will accompany Wei Ying. You may leave.”


	10. Friend or Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji accompanies Wei Wuxian in the infirmary.  
> They're friends now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update.
> 
> had so many things to do
> 
> please enjoy this chapter
> 
> BIG THANKS for all of you who have read and leave kudos and comments. They're so lovely. THANK YOU :)

"Jiang Wanyin, I will accompany Wei Ying. You may leave.” Lan Wangji states firmly  
“Jiang Cheng, don’t forget you should go to Shijie first, ask her to cook me some Lotus Root and Pork Rib Soup.” Wei Wuxian tells Jiang Wanyin.  
“You’re dismissed from today’s class. You may visit Maiden Jiang.” Lan Wangji encourages Wei Wuxian’s wishes  
Jiang Wanyin rolls his eyes and stomps his feet as he walks out of the infirmary,  
“Wei Wuxian, get better soon!” he shouts.  
“Mn. I’ll try. Don’t forget to bring Shijie’s soup when you’re back.” We Wuxian tries to get up but Lan Wangji stops him. He carefully lowers Wei Wuxian’s body to a sleeping position.  
Wei Wuxian looks surprised by how gentle Lan Wangji handles him.  
“Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian asks in disbelief as he caught Lan Zhan’s eyes filled with tears.  
“Wei Ying” Lan Wangji holds Wei Wuxian’s hands tightly  
“Yes, Lan Zhan? Why are you crying? Have I done something that upset you?” Wei Wuxian enquires.  
“No more dying, please.” Lan Zhan states.  
“Uhm, I’ll try?” Wei Wuxian scratch the back of his head.  
“Come now, Lan Zhan. Don’t cry for this matter. Look, I’m alright now. Thanks to your mother. Besides, don’t you hate me? You must be glad if I’m gone? No more troublemaker, right?” Wei Wuxian feels a pang in his heart as he says those words to Lan Wangji  
“No.” Lan Zhan almost shouts at Wei Wuxian. Almost.  
“No? No, what? No, that you don’t hate me? No for what?” Wei Wuxian asks  
“No, I never hate Wei Ying. No, I wouldn’t be glad if you’re gone.” Lan Zhan says, his ears reddening.  
“Ah, Lan Zhan. How can you say that? You always punished me, scolded me, avoided me, you never looked at me when I asked you to. How should I trust you? But you never lied, don’t you? It’s against your rules.” Wei Wuxian laughs, but then he touches his chest. It hurts when he laughs like that.  
“Wei Ying, what’s wrong?” Lan Wangji asks worriedly.  
“Nothing, Lan Zhan. Nothing’s wrong. I’m glad that I’m back.” Wei Wuxian still hold his chest  
“Does your chest hurt?” Lan Wangji’s gaze is still at Wei Wuxian  
“Hum? No worries.” Wei Wuxian tries to smile  
“I’ll call Maiden Wen or Lan Jun” Lan Wangji gets up from his seat but Wei Wuxian tugs his robe.  
“No, please stay. Just accompany me here. If you say that you never hate me, would you accompany me for a while? I don’t like being alone in the infirmary.” Wei Wuxian half-plead and half-hope that Lan Wangji would stay.  
“Mn” Lan Wangji sits back at the side of Wei Wuxian’s bed.  
“Hey, Lan Zhan how long that I was unconscious?” Wei Wuxian asks curiously.  
“Several months” Lan Zhan looks at him sadly.  
“Lan Zhan, please don’t be sad anymore. You don’t need to be sad for me. I’m fine now. It’s a bit hurt when I laugh but I think I’m good.” Wei Wuxian tries to assure Lan Wangji  
“Alright. I’ll play cleansing for you.”  
“Okay, but I want to ask you again. Are we friends now? Or foe? I always wanted to befriend you, Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian looks down.  
Lan Wangji brows furrow. “I don’t hate you. I’m not your enemy.”  
“Oh, thank you. I’m so relieved. I always want to be your friend.”  
“Mn”. Lan Wangji gets up from Wei Wuxian's side and sits next to the table not far from the bed  
Lan Wangji pulls out his Guqin from his qiankun pouch and starts playing Cleansing.  
“Lan Zhan, what happened in these past few months? I was surprised to see your mother earlier this morning”  
“Mother is set free from the Gentian house. She can go everywhere she wants to.” Lan Wangji keeps playing Cleansing for Wei Wuxian.  
“Lan Zhan, please tell you mother I am grateful that she came and helped me out of the darkness.”  
“Mn. You can tell her yourself.” Lan Wangji looks at Wei Wuxian fondly. Wei Wuxian blushes at that.  
“Ah, how am I suppose to meet her? Lan Zhan, your mother is so beautiful. Your father is handsome too. That’s why you’re so beautiful, Lan Zhan.”  
“Shameless.” The tips of Lan Wangji’s ears are red again.  
“I mean it. All of your family are beautiful. But you’re the most beautiful, I guess. Please don’t be mad. You said you don’t hate me, right?”  
“Not mad.” Lan Wangji flushes.  
“Hey, Lan Zhan when I completely heal, can we spar?”  
“Later. Rest first.” Lan Wangji says  
“Lan Zhan. Can you play another song? You’ve finished playing cleansing, right? Please play another song, but not a spiritual song. Do you know any other song?”  
Lan Wangji is so happy to hear Wei Wuxian's continuous chatter. He wishes that he could always listen to Wei Wuxian’s lovely voice.  
“Lan Zhan? Are you listening to me?”  
Lan Wangji startles, “what?”  
“I say, can you play me another song? Not the spiritual ones.” Wei Wuxia asks  
Lan Wangji thinks so hard  
“I never know other songs”, Lan Wangji actually wrote a song for Wei Wuxian, but it has not been completed yet.  
“Alright, then you can stop playing. I’m fine, now.”  
Lan Wangji just look at Wei Wuxian for some time  
“Really, Lan Zhan. I am fine. I’m hungry, though.” Wei Wuxian pouts.  
“Here” Lan Wangji hands him a bun from his other pouch.  
“Oh, Lan Zhan! You really are the best friend ever.” Wei Wuxian exclaims. He starts to eat the bun  
“Eat slowly”  
“Uh-huh. You don’t know how hungry I am. I wish Shijie would be here soon.”  
“No talking, while eating.”  
“Come on, Lan Zhan. Stop being mean to me.” Wei Wuxian almost finishes the bun.  
Not long after that, Jiang Yanli enters the infirmary along with Jiang Wanyin. Jiang Wanyin is holding a tray of food.  
“A-Xian! You’re awake.” Jiang Yanli hurriedly hugs her brother.  
“Shijie! I was just talking about you to Lan Zhan.” Wei Wuxian hugs his Shijie tightly.  
“A-Xian, I miss you so much. Please, don’t ever do that again. I can’t stand losing you.” She cries in Wei Wuxian’s back  
“Shijie, please don’t cry. I am so sorry. Xian-Xian promises to be careful next time” Wei Wuxian looks at his Shijie while promising.  
Jiang Yanli caresses Wei Wuxian’s cheeks. “you’re so thin and pale. I bring you your favorite soup.” Jiang Yanli motions to Jiang Wanyin to bring the tray.  
“You’re lucky that Shijie has no class today so she can cook for you.”  
“Thank you Shijie. You’re the best person. Eh, I mean, You and Lan Zhan are my favorite person. Shijie, Lan Zhan, and I are friends now. Isn’t it great?” Wei Wuxian happily chatters to his Shijie.  
“Oh, A-Xian. I’m so happy for you. You always talk about Second Young Master Lan.” Jiang Yanli smiles at him  
“Shijie, don’t say that. I don’t always talk about Lan Zhan.”  
“Yes, you do. You can’t stop talking about him. A-Jie is right, it’s so annoying hearing you keep talking about Second Young Master Lan” Jiang Wanyin argues. Lan Wangji ears becoming red and redder hearing the Jiangs talking  
“Now, A-Cheng. Don’t be like that. Come, you should eat more.”  
“Yes. Lan Zhan already gives me a bun just now. But I’m still hungry. Jiang Cheng, you promise that I could have more of Shijie’s soup today. Don’t go back on your promise, okay?” Wei Wuxian gives Jiang Wanyin a pouty face.  
“As if I would break my promise. You can have all of the soup. Just get better soon, okay”  
“Aw, Cheng-cheng, you do care. You’re the best didi ever.” Wei Wuxian smiles so brightly.  
“Lan Zhan, would you like some of the soup?” Wei Wuxian offers the soup to Lan Wangji.  
“No. Wei Ying should eat more”, says Lan Wangji.  
“You know, you can learn how to cook this. Now that we’re friends, I want you to enjoy Yunmeng Cuisine.” Wei Wuxian shove a spoonful of soup to his mouth  
“Mn” Lan Wangji says.  
“See, Shijie. Lan Zhan agrees with everything I say. We’re a best friend now.” Wei Wuxian exclaims happily. Jiang Yanli just smiles at her brother while Jiang Wanyin rolls his eyes.  
“Boring” Lan Wangji can’t hide his feelings toward Wei Wuxian, so he just says that. He can’t take his eyes off of Wei Wuxian, afraid that he’ll disappear.  
“Second Young Master Lan, I want to say thank you for helping my brother. If it wasn’t for you and your parents, A-Xian might not survive.” Jiang Yanli bows deep toward Lan Wangji.  
“Maiden Jiang, please don’t. I do what I have to do. If Wei Ying had not come that day, he wouldn’t be in danger.” Lan Wangji states firmly.  
“Shijie, what are you saying?”  
“Second Young Master Lan has been playing for you for months. Relentlessly, so that you know. You should be grateful, you know? Even Sect Leader Lan and Madam Lan are helping you to heal faster. Do you know how you made everyone worried?” Jiang Cheng shouts at Wei Wuxian.  
“I’m sorry. You guys didn’t have to. Lan Zhan, thank you so much. I don’t know if I can repay you and your family. Shijie, please don’t be sad anymore. I’m fine. Look.” Wei Wuxian looks at his Shijie, then at Jiang Wanyin, and finally at Lan Zhan. He can’t help but blush at the sight of Lan Wangji.  
“Wei Ying is important.”  
“Lan Zhan, you do care”  
“Mn. I care about Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji keeps looking at Wei Wuxian while saying this.   
“Lan Zhan, you can’t just say things like that.” Wei Wuxian covers his face with both hands. He’s so embarrassed with the affection Lan Wangji shows him.  
“He’s right, Second Young Master Lan. If you continue, his head will get bigger.” Jiang Wanyin sneers.


	11. Lan Wangji and his idea of courting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lan Wangji spends most of his days with Wei Wuxian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These few weeks had been quite tough for me, so it took time for me to be able to update.  
> Thank you for those who are still reading this fic.  
> Thank you so very much

A week later, Wei Wuxian is deemed to be quite healthy, and thus he is dismissed from the infirmary. Although there is still some resentful energy lingering inside his body, Wen Qing and Lan Jun both agree that Wei Wuxian could manage to control the remaining resentful energy with the help of Lan Wangji. Lan Wangji never stays far from Wei Wuxian’s side. This makes Wei Wuxian excited but worry at the same time.

Lan Wangji visits the Jiang’s quarter at 7 a.m. while Wei Wuxian is still asleep. Jiang Wanyin just rolls his eyes aware of the fact that the Second Jade of Lan won’t go anywhere but there.

“Lan Wangji, what brings you here?” Jiang Wanyin still asks although he knows the answer.

“I want to play Cleansing for Wei Ying.”

About two sichen later, Jiang Yanli comes bringing a pan full of soup, rice, and some bowls.

“I expect that Second Young Master Lan would be here as well, that’s why I bring more of the soup.” Jiang Yanli greets Lan Wangji.

Lan Wangji bows, “thank you, Young Maiden Jiang.”

“Oh, just call me Yanli Jie would be fine.” Jiang Yanli waves her hands off.

“But A-Jie…”, Jiang Wanyin tries to protest

“Now now, A-Cheng. Second Young Master Lan had helped A-Xian and I believe they’re best friends. Every A-Xian or your friend can of course call me Yanli Jie.”

“You can call me Wangji then, Yanli Jie.”  _ Lan Wangji feels comfortable as he feels whenever he was with his brother. No wonder Wei Ying adores his Shijie so much. _

“Let’s have some breakfast together then.” Jiang Yanli starts to prepare the food for the three of them

“A-Xian would be wake up at 9, we should put aside his share,” she states.

“Wangji, I’ve prepared this one mildly for you.” Jiang Yanli hands him a bowl of soup that is not as red as the rest of the soup

“Thanks for your kindness, Yanli Jie.” Lan Wangji feels like he has a new sister.

“No need. We’re the one who should thank you for helping A-Xian.” Jiang Yanli smiles warmly at him.

“Lan Wangji, thanks for saving my brother. I thought you never like him as he kept pestering you all day.” Jiang Wanyin bows to Lan Wangji.

“No need to thank me. Wei Ying was never a bother.” Lan Wangji says solemnly.

“Glad that you didn’t find him annoying.” Jiang Wanyin rolls his eyes.

After they finished breakfast, Jiang Wanyin prepares to go to class. “Um, Wei Wuxian has not yet awake. Are you sure you’re going to stay here? I mean, you could just leave the breakfast here.” Jiang Wanyin asks Lan Wangji.

“No, I’ll play for Wei Ying while waiting for him to wake up. If it is alright with you all.” Lan Wangji inclines his head as if to ask permission from the Jiang siblings

“Of course, it’s alright. We only concern that you might have other tasks” Jiang Yanli says.

“We’ll leave you here, then. Please watch for him.”

Lan Wangji summons his guqin and starts playing for Wei Wuxian.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Lan Zhaaaaaaaaaan…… Don’t you have better things to do?” Wei Wuxian asks Lan Wangi for the umpteenth time since Lan Wangji already beside his bed once he opens his eyes that morning.

“No.” Lan Wangji answers flatly. Wei Wuxian pouts at that.

“But why, Lan Zhan? Aren’t you suppose to be the head disciple of the Gusu Lan Sect? You certainly have so many things to do. Don’t worry about me, just do your jobs. If I am in Yunmeng, I have many responsibilities toward my shidis and my shimeis, I couldn’t wandering around, otherwise, Madam Yu would punish me.” Wei Wuxian keeps whining

“Brother can take care of it.” Lan Wangji smirks

“Wait, did you just? I can’t believe the Second Jade of Lan can do that to me…” Wei Wuxian clutches his hand to his chest.

“Mn. Will take care of Wei Ying.” Lan Wangji looks at Wei Wuxian fondly

“Why? I’m not that important Lan Zhan.”

“Wei Ying is important.” Lan Wangji smiles

“Lan Zhaaaaaan…. Don’t say things like that. My heart can’t take it.” Wei Ying put both his hand to cover his face. His neck is a shade red.  _ Lan Wangji things Wei Ying is so cute if he shies like this. _

“Will always say that. Wei Ying is important.” Lan Zhan's feelings smug seeing Wei Wuxian’s reaction.

“You need to eat your breakfast now. But you need to bathe first, can you do it?” Lan Wangji stops his guqin playing and stands up to help Wei Wuxian.

“Lan Zhan, I can take a bath on my own.” Wei Wuxian tries to stand up only to get swayed on his feet. Lan Wangji immediately caught him.

“Or maybe I couldn’t? Uhm, thanks for catching me.” 

“Mn. Will always catch Wei Ying” Lan Wangji look at Wei Wuxian fondly, again Wei Wuxian blushes

“Lan Zhaaaaan, why are you being so nice to me?” Wei Wuxian turns his face to the side, avoiding Lan Wangji’s gaze.

“Wei Ying almost died. Do not die.” Lan Wangji averted his gaze, looking down.

“Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian confuses

“I can’t. If you die.” Lan Zhan’s voice choked

“Lan Zhan? You can’t? You can’t what, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian looks at Lan Wangji

Lan Wangji keeps silent but never let go of his hold on Wei Wuxian’s arm.

“Bath. Now.” Lan Wangji orders Wei Wuxian

“I think I can manage on my own now. Lan Zhan, please let go. Or do you want to bathe me, Lan Zhan?” Wei Wuxian winks at Lan Wangji

“Mn.”

Wei Wuxian’s face is deep red hearing Lan Wangji’s statement.

“Ah, Lan Zhan no need. I was just joking. I can do it myself.” Wei Wuxian rushes behind the screen, strips, and sink in the tub.

Lan Wangji waits for Wei Wuxian, afraid that something might happen. After some time, Wei Wuxian still does not come out of the screen, Lan Wangji begins to feel worried.

“Wei Ying? Have you finished?”

There is no answer

“Wei Ying? Lan Wangji tries to call again but still no answer

Lan Wangji braces himself to step inside and he found Wei Wuxian’s asleep with both hands hanging on the edges of the tub which prevents him from drowning. Lan Wangji frowns and immediately touch Wei Wuxian’s cheeks to wake him up, “Wei Ying. Please, wake up!”Lan Wangji shouts at Wei Wuxian.

“Ah, Lan Zhan! You startle me,” says Wei Wuxian

”You could drown yourself” Lan Wangji scolds Wei Wuxian and hold him tight from the back

“I’m sorry” Wei Wuxian looks dejected.

“Please, take care of yourself. Don’t scare me.” Lan Wangji says burying his head on the crook of Wei Wuxian’s neck.

“Lan Zhan?”

“Wei Ying, please try to stay alive. I can’t see you dying again.” Lan Wangji keeps holding Wei Wuxian tightly

“Uhm, Lan Zhan. Don’t worry, please?! First, can you let me go? I should get dressed and have some breakfast, yeah? Lan Zhan, I’m so sorry for making you worry. It’s just that the water feels so warm and I fell asleep.”

“Alright” Lan Wangji lets go of his hold on Wei Wuxian, he stepped back to behind the divider screen.

Wei Wuxian gets dressed quickly and sits down while Lan Wangji already prepared tea and breakfast on the table.

“Lan Zhan, why don’t you eat with me? It’s no fun eating alone. This soup is really good, you know? Shijie is the best cook ever”

“I already ate with your siblings.” Lan Wangji drinks his tea accompanying Wei Wuxian eat his breakfast.

After Wei Wuxian has his breakfast, Lan Wangji asks him if he still feels the resentment from the Abyss. Wei Wuxian happily chatters that he’s alright. Wangji continues playing his guqin while listening to Wei Wuxian’s story during his three months of comatose.

“Lan Zhan, I just remember something. Your mother said something to me to get me out of the darkness.” Wei Wuxian asks

“She did?” Lan Wangji answers

“Yes. I remember she said that you missed me. Is that true? You know, I can only think of one person that would miss me if I’m gone, and that would be Shijie. But when your mother said that, part of me does not believe it. But I really want to know. Do you really miss me, Lan Zhan? Would you miss me if I’m gone?” Wei Wuxian asks 

Lan Wangji does not answer Wei Wuxian, his ears are red.

“Lan Zhan?”

“Why you said that nobody except your Shijie that will miss you if you’re gone? Do not say that again. Ever” instead of answering Wei Wuxian’s question, Lan Wangji say this

“Lan Zhan? Sometimes, you make me confused. I don’t understand you, Lan Zhan.”

“Wei Ying, people do care about you. Don’t think so little about yourself.” Lan Wangji looks at Wei Wuxian with a soft gaze

“But, I’m nobody. Madam Yu assures me every day that I know my place.” Wei Wuxian looks down.

“Wei Ying!” Lan Wangji hisses.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the afternoon, Jiang Yanli comes. She brings Lotus root and pork rib soup. 

“A-Xian, Wangji, both of you should eat your lunch.” She tells them so.

“Shijie, you’re so nice. Where’s A-Cheng?” Wei Wuxian asks his shijie.

“He still has some classes. He should catch up on some of the lessons.” Jiang Yanli explains

“Lan Zhan, what about you?”

“I’ve completed my lessons before all of you came here. I do not need to be in class. Will be here with Wei Ying until he is fully recovered.”

“Lan Zhan, you talk a lot. But you don’t have to be here, you must have so many things to do as the first disciple of the Lan Clan. You shouldn't spend so much time here. What would Master Lan say? He despises me already; he would hate me more for taking advantage of his nephew.” Wei Wuxian starts rambling.

“Want to be here. Uncle knows. He does not despise you.” Lan Wangji states.

“A-Xian, how do you feel today? Do you feel better?” Jiang Yanli touches Wei Wuxian’s forehead.

“Ah, Shijie. Don’t worry. Lan Zhan is taking good care of me. He keeps playing Cleansing for me. How can I not feel better?” Wei Wuxian 

“That’s good then. You should recover soon. Thanks to Lan Wangji.” Jiang Yali smiles at both Wei Wuxian and Lan Wangji.

The three of them spent the afternoon together. Wei Wuxian happily chats with Jiang Yanli, Lan Wangji plays his Guqin and sometimes join them in the conversation. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lan Xichen visits Wei Wuxian in the evening bringing dinner for them. “Young Master Wei, I am glad that you’re better now. We were very worried about you.”

“Ah, Young Master Lan. Thank you so much for everything.” Wei Wuxian bows to Lan Xichen.

“Just call me Lan Xichen. We’ll be family soon.”

“Huh? I don’t understand?” Wei Wuxian is confused

Lan Xichen looks at Lan Wangji, but Lan Wangji averted his gaze.

“Ah, don’t worry. Wangji will explain to you later.”

“Lan Zhan?”

“Will talk later, Wei Ying should eat more. I will leave with my brother, now.”

“Alright, Lan Zhan. See you tomorrow?” Wei Wuxian looks at Lan Wangji hopeful.

“Mn. Will be here tomorrow.” Lan Wangji 

“Good night, Lan Zhan! Good Night, Brother Xichen.” Wei Ying bows to them

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Wangji, have you told Young Master Wei about your feeling?” Lan Xichen asks Lan Wangji once they both at the Jingshi.

“No.”

“Do you not want to court him?” Lan xichen asks again

“Brother” Lan Wangji replies in deadpan

“Wangji, you should tell Young Master Wei about this. Otherwise, he will never know.”

“He would be disgusted.” Lan Wnagji looks dejected.

“I don’t think so. He thinks so highly of you. Why would he be disgusted?”

“He doesn’t share the same feeling.” Lan Wangji averted his gaze.

“Wangji, you’ll never know if you don’t talk to him.”

“Brother, it is fine.”

“What is fine?” Lan Xichen keeps asking.

“I will just stay by his side. He doesn’t need to know.”

“Oh, Wangji. I do think you should talk to him. Tell him that you really care about him.”

“Brother, I can’t. Wei Ying will hate me for having this feeling toward him.” Lan Wangji stated

“Wangji. Maybe I can talk to him?”

“NO!” Lan Wangji does not shout, but his voice is loud enough. He glares at his brother.

“Alright, Wangji. If this is what you want. I thought you want to keep him safe? You can keep him safe if you two are together. If you don’t say anything, he will never know. What if the Jiang Sect leader married him to another?”

“Brother, I will just stay by his side as long as he needs me. This is my way of showing how much I care. This is my way of courting him. It does not matter if he doesn’t notice me. It doesn’t matter if I can’t have him” Lan Wangji looks down

“Oh, Wangji” Lan Xichen looks at Lan Wangji sadly.

Lan Wangji keeps silent after that.

“Alright, Wangji. It’s nearly nine pm. You should have some rest.” Lan Xichen does not want to impose further.

“Mn.”

“Goodnight, Wangji.” Lan Xichen bids goodbye to his brother.

“Goodnight, Brother.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Exiled Rebels for translating MDZS novel


End file.
